


The knight and the fairy

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aggressive, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Bad Flirting, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Irresponsible Otabek Altin, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mess Otabek Altin, Pre-Relationship, Responsible Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Teen Romance, personality, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: It shocked people when Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin became friends. Their on ice personas fitting perfectly together, a knight in shining armor and a beautiful fairy from another world, while their off ice, real personalities clashed against each other. Yuri's off ice hot headedness and Otabek's mysteriousness didn't match at all, at least for an outside. But the public rarely knew the truth.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	The knight and the fairy

**Author's Note:**

> So, school's cancelled due to the Corona Virus. I'm hoping that writing will help keep my mental health stable. Stay safe everyone!

Yuri Plisetsky often was compared to a cat, which actually suited the teen fairly well. No one would ever doubt that he was beautiful on ice, possessing a sort of feline grace, enhanced by his long limbs. He flew over the ice, contorting his body into complex figures, while making it look as easy as walking. He had a childlike innocence to him, which was displayed through his choreographies about love and fairy tales. It made him look ethereal, gave him his nickname of 'The Russian Fairy'. His whole on ice persona was an act people had been deceived by for years, but if you knew anything about him at all, ever seen even one of his interviews, or even just one of his exhibition skates, you would know the truth.

Yuri Plisetsky was beautiful off ice, no one would doubt that with his big green eyes, that bore holes into your soul, his long hair, which now barely scraped his shoulders, his porcelain skin, that always looked flushed and soft to the touch. No one would ever deny his feline beauty, on ice and off ice, but off ice, he was a different person. People would always argue about his off ice personality. Yuri Plisetsky had bad manners. He flipped, every and all reports within a two metre radius of him, the bird, while spewing crude words from his pretty mouth, that would've made any person blush. He was short-tempered and angry, having been caught multiple times in physical fights with other skaters. He was a force to be reckoned with, _nothing_ like his on ice persona at all.

Otabek Altin was often compared to a hero, which actually suited the young man fairly well. No one would ever doubt that he looked heroic on ice, always having a stern face, his shoulders squared, looking like a soldier. He slide over the ice with enormous force, doing powerful jumps and spins along the way, while making it look as easy as walking. He had soldier like atmosphere to him, which was enhanced by his choreographies about strength and heroism. It made him look powerful, gave him his nickname as 'The Hero of Kazakhstan'. His whole on ice persona had been an act people had been deceived by for years, but even if you thought you knew _anything_ about him, watched all of his interviews, you still wouldn't know the truth.

Otabek Altin wasn't heroic off ice, though no one would say that with his broad shoulders, his big muscles, his always emotionless, stern expressions and his tragic backstory. No one would ever deny how heroic he was, on ice and off ice, but off ice, he was a completely different person. People would always argue about his mysterious personality. Otabek Altin was a mess. He wasn't collected, always losing expensive things in his possession, to the point where his coach was forced to take away his passport and he did all this, while looking like nothing interesting was happening. He didn't sleep regularly, forcing himself to be awake just for the sake of not sleeping or some stupid reason, and then chugging a liter of coffee and energy drinks the next day. He was a force to be reckoned with, _nothing_ like his on ice persona at all.

It shocked people when the two of them became friends. Their on ice personas fitting perfectly together, a knight in shining armor and a beautiful fairy from another world, while their off ice, real personalities clashed against each other. Yuri's off ice hot headedness and Otabek's mysteriousness didn't match at all, at least for an outside. Everyone wondered, what Otabek saw in the boy, why he would talk to such a rude, angry person who was nothing like his calm self. Some said he felt bad for Yuri and his past, claiming he took pity and wanted to help. But the public rarely knew the truth.  
_____

Yuri Skyped Otabek at 9 pm, just after he finished showering. He sat cross-legged on the counter of his kitchen, the only light came from the street light right outside of the window. The two skaters had stayed in contact the past few weeks through text messages, usually talking about skating, but sometimes asking personal questions, snapshots of practice through Snapchat as well as indirectly tweeting at each other. It was nice to have someone closer too his own age as a friend, someone who understood that he was busy, that he'd complain about bruised ankles, someone who wasn't a women or a grown ass man.

It took Otabek nearly two minutes to accept the call, and when he did, he sat on the floor of his bedroom, a light lit dimly in the background and a towel wrapped around his middle. His hair appeared to me damp, but Yuri couldn't really tell due to the shitty lighting. 

"Why the fuck are you naked?", he asked as a greeting, squinting at the laptop suspiciously. He took another bite of his salad.

Otabek didn't even blink at the profanity and instead responded, his face completely devoid of emotion. "I just took a shower and was about to get dressed, when you called. I didn't wanna leave you waiting."

"You still took forever to answer, so that didn't work, numb nut. Why are you still sitting there? Get dressed. Or do you want to die of Hypothermia?", Yuri practically demanded, threateningly pointing his fork at the screen.

Otabek just looked at him, with no intention to move. "It's warm though, so why should I get dressed?", he asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

"It is winter! I checked the weather report earlier, it's -6, so don't come at me saying that it's 'warm' and put on some fucking pants", Yuri's voice has risen, though he obviously tried his best to keep it low. Lilia wouldn't be pleased to see him, in the kitchen, eating and very much not doing his post workout stretching routine.

Otabek crawled off screen and the sound of drawers filled the room. Yuri munched on his salad, while Otabek got dressed. Eventually the man reappeared on screen, wearing sweats and a hoodie. "Better?", he asked and did a little spin for the camera.

"Very much", grumbled the blonde as a response. "Now go to sleep. It's already late and I bet you have to get up at the the ass crack of dawn." He once again threateningly pointed his fork towards the screen. 

Otabek picked his laptop up and moved towards the bed. "I'm not tired yet. Can we still talk for a bit?", he asked as he slid under the covers and put the laptop down onto the bed next to him. 

Yuri grunted a response. Something along the lines of 'sure' and 'whatever' and 'fuck you'.  
_____

The next Skype call was initiated by Otabek. It was just around 11 pm St Petersburg. Yuri was doing his usual stretches before bed, when suddenly his laptop started ringing. He answered the call while amidst a split. Otabek came into focus, his hair a mess, standing up in every possible direction. "Jesus, you look like death took a shit in your dinner", muttered the blonde, staring at the screen.

Otabek grumbled something incoherent, shoving his face into a pillow. At least that's what Yuri assumed since the lighting was so bad. "I just woke up and now I can't sleep anymore", he grumbled, turning back to face the screen. Yuri rolled his eyes and let out a dissatisfied grunt. "Your own fault, asshole. You sent me a snap of you drinking an energy drink an hour ago. You really wanna fuck up your sleep schedule, don't you?", he asked, switching his stretch to a side split.

Otabek groaned into his pillow, before looking at the laptop again. He started staring at Yuri without saying a word. The blonde felt the gaze prickle on his skin, but ignored it. Instead he continued stretching in silence.

Eventually he got tired of the silence and glared at the screen. "Go to sleep, Beka!", he exclaimed, moving his hands around, trying to get his point across.

Otabek looked at him with half lidded eyes and blinked slowly. "You're really pretty", he muttered, a lazy smile tugging on his lips.

Yuri's face flushed. "Fucking hell, where did that come from?", he asked, getting closer to the screen to glare at the other. His heart was racing. How was that any fair?

Otabek shrugged on the other end. "I said it because it's true. And I'm also exhausted", he mumbled, stifling a yawn with his fist.

"Then go the fuck to sleep. Or at least stop bothering me so that _I_ can sleep. And if you can't sleep then, I don't know, work out till you're tired or jerk off or whatever", he grumbled, getting up to move to his bed. Before Otabek could reply, he ended the call. 

A few seconds later he got a text from Otabek. 

_you gonna send me some inspiration ;)_

Yuri sent back a picture of himself with his middle finger up.  
_____

They didn't have time to contact each other for a few weeks after, only occasionally sending each other texts or memes. Yuri was busy with perfecting his routine for Worlds, Yakov drilling jumps into him for 10 hours a day, before sending him of to the gym for another hour. The extra training, plus homework, tutoring and sleeping basically killed the little social life he had left. He always made himself promise to call Otabek, but fell asleep as soon as he reached his room, often times without even showering or eating.

Otabek on the other hand had just finished with the stress of four continents, which he won with a bronze medal (Yuri had been pretty upset about that and made threats of suing everyone). Now he as well was perfecting his routines for Worlds. Unlike Yuri, he had more training, since he was an adult. His coach made him train for 12 hours a day, before sending him off to the gym for another 2 hours. On top of that he also had online courses for university and tried to stay in touch with Yuri. It wasn't easy though, because while he himself was able to function on 4 hours of sleep, most people weren't. And Yuri most certainly would pick his sleep over him.

They eventually managed to face time each other while Yuri was on lunch break and Otabek had just finished practice. Yuri sat next to Mila and was eating his salad, gloomy as ever, when suddenly his phone started buzzing. As soon as he saw the caller ID he picked up, small smile on his face.

"How's practice going?", the blonde asked as a way of greeting while shoving more food into his mouth.

The camera shook for a bit, the picture unclear, before Otabek came into focus, standing in front of an ice rink with a cigarette in his mouth. He didn't even have the time to respond before Yuri started screeching.

"Fucking hell, Altin!", he yelled, earning himself a few curious stares from fellow skaters and a deadly glare from Mila. "Get that shit out of your mouth right now, fuckface."

Otabek rolled his eyes, face as expressionless as ever. "Or what? You're going to spank me?", the teasing tone in his voice very obvious, despite his face being serious. Mila nearly chocked on the water she had been drinking and coughed loudly. 

Yuri glared at the screen. "If you don't get that death trap out of your mouth right now, I will literally beat you up the next time we see each other", he said in a threatening voice. 

Otabek wasn't impressed by the threat at all, the blonde threw those around the same way he did with middle fingers. "Sure you will, Kitten", he said with a chuckle, not removing the cigarette from his mouth.

Yuri ended the call and refused to answer any of the incoming calls and texts for the next two weeks.  
_____

The first time Otabek and Yuri saw each other again in flesh and blood was at Worlds. Both of them had arrived two days early to avoid jet lag... Okay and maybe they had wanted to see each other for more than just for a few very loaded competition days. Not that either of them would ever admit that out loud. 

As soon as Yuri's plane had landed, he turned on his phone to check on Otabek, who should have arrived a few hours ago already. According to his Snapchat, he was already at the hotel.

The drive there couldn't be short enough, but felt like an eternity. After not seeing each other for a good couple of months, if felt weird to even be in the same country, yet alone the same room. The blonde was practically vibrating with nervous energy, butterflies flying in his stomach at the thought of seeing Otabek. Skype calls just weren't enough. A pixelated image and a tin voice just weren't enough. He needed Otabek to be there with him, even if he was an asshole and annoyed the fuck out of him. And even if Yuri wanted to punch some common sense into him most of the time.

The taxi eventually arrived at the hotel and Yuri jumped out, not even bothering to get his suitcase out of the trunk. He just hoped Yakov or Mila would get it out for him. He stormed into the lobby, eyes scanning around until he spotted the man he had been looking for. "Oi, Otabek!", he yelled across the room. 

The Kazakh looked up from his phone, small smile on his face as he walked over to his friend with open arms. "Yura", he said as a greeting. Instead of a proper greeting or a hug like he had expected, Yuri punched him straight in the yaw.

"You know exactly what that was for", hissed the blonde, shaking his hand out as he looked at his friend, who had fallen to the floor through the force of the sudden impact. 

"Yurio!", came a scandalized shout from behind him and the blonde spun around to see Katsuki and Victor staring at him along with a few other hotel guests.

"What? he deserved it", said Yuri, shrugging as he helped his friend up again. Otabek just chuckled softly and rubbed his jaw. 

"Right, you did warn me you'd beat me up. Did it really have to be my face though? I kinda need to look good for a competition", he chuckled, pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"You always look good, you fucker", mumbled the blonde, tightening the embrace.

"I missed you too", Otabek said with a laugh, pulling his friend close.  
_____

"You can't get distracted, Yuratchka", said Yakov with a stern voice, putting his hands onto the boys shoulders.

Yuri just rolled his eyes. He hated being babied when he literally was 16 years old. "I won't, Yakov."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?", his coach asked, looking over his shoulder at Otabek. "I know he's your friend, but you need to focus on the competition. What if he-"

"Jesus Christ, what's the worst that could happen? Your acting as if Otabek wasn't a professional. And besides, we're just sharing a room, nothing more. I'll do my stretches, drink a lot of water and go to bed early don't worry", said Yuri, shrugging free out of the grip and rushing over to his friend.

"Take care of him, Altin!", Yakov yelled after them.

Yuri only snorted. "Right, as if I'm not the one taking care of you", he muttered, to which Otabek only hummed in agreement.  
_____

"Does this room have a mini bar?", Otabek asked as soon as they entered the room. It had a huge double bed, a nice view and it did indeed have a mini bar.

"Hands off that fridge, Altin", Yuri said, flopping onto the bed. "You're not getting drunk two days before a competition. We can get drunk afterwards."

Otabek looked at him with his usual stoic expression, but put the champagne bottle away again. He flipped onto the bed next to Yuri and kicked off his shoes. The blonde was already on his phone, updating his followers about his whereabouts.

"What are we going to do tonight?", Otabek asked, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling intently. "We could rent a bike again and go out somewhere. I'm sure we could find some good restaurant on Google."

Yuri hummed and put his phone away, rolling onto his side. "That actually sounds like a good plan, but I have a better idea", he said, small grin on his face.

The blonde sat up on the bed and swinging a leg over Otabek's hip, who raised an eyebrow at him, before laying his hands on the smaller's waist. 

Yuri pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Is that okay? I know we never really talked about this thing between us, but I'm pretty fucking sure you want this too, at least that's what I gathered-", Yuri mumbled, blushing softly. Sometimes he hated being so inexperienced.

"Yura?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Otabek grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, the first of many that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to continue this, but didn't know what to write, so I thought this was a good place to end


End file.
